Busy Day
by trekker4life
Summary: "Come along there, solider, put away your gun. The war is over for tonight...Little Man, you've had a busy day..." Post-Gaea, Percabeth, short but sweet. T for safety.


_**Welcome to my first foray into PJO fanfiction. Not entirely sure where it came from...sometimes the stories just write themselves. This is set sometime after BoO. The song/poem that inspired it is at the start. I apologize in advance for the feels.**_

_**Trekker**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. Nor do I have any claim to the song Busy Day, as performed by Eddy Arnold.**_

_**~PJO~PJO~PJO~PJO~PJO~**_

_You've been playing soldier, the battle has been won_

_The enemy is out of sight_

_Come along there soldier, put away your gun_

_The war is over for tonight_

_Time to stop your scheming, time your day was through_

_Can't you hear the bugle softly say?_

_Time you should be dreaming, little man, you've had a busy day_

_Little man, you've had a busy day_

_Oh, come on... _Percy thought. He dodged and attached without thought, letting his instincts take over and guiding him through the battle. _Two wars and we still have to fight? _ Honestly, he wasn't sure what started this fight or why he was here. His only focus was to keep Annabeth safe. The daughter of Athena was a few feet away, taking down foe after foe with her drakon bone sword. He had lost track of the others in the melee of battle, but he spared them only a moment's thought - they could take care of themselves.

A sudden intake of air from beside him pulled his attention to Annabeth. His heart froze in his chest as he saw Annabeth fall, a monster having gotten in a lucky shot. Percy moved so he stood over her, continually keeping the enemies away. Time unknown passed until no more opponents stood to face him. As he turned in a slow circle, he saw an empty battlefield and sunk down beside Annabeth, letting Riptide fall from his hands to rest beside her fallen sword.

Swallowing back his fear, he gently lifted her into his arms, ignoring the pain in his own body. Annabeth opened her eyes and put her hand in his. "We made it," she whispered, her voice weak. Percy nodded. "We did." A grimace crossed his face as a jolt of pain passed through him. He eased himself down to lay beside Annabeth, cradling her in his arms as they lay together, exhausted and gravely injured. "I'm tired," he breathed.

He honestly was - not only from the fight today, but from all the years since he found out his heritage. He and Annabeth had been in near constant battles since the day they had met. "I am, too," she replied, her voice and body growing weaker.

"The battle's over," he said, closing his eyes and holding her tight. He felt Annabeth's arms reach around him. "It is," she replied. "It's been a busy day," he stated. "It has," she answered. "I'm tired," he said. "Then sleep," she whispered. He gently squeezed her in his arms. "Will you be there?" he asked. She gathered enough strength to reach up and kiss him. "I told you - as long as we're together." Annabeth laid her head back on his chest. Percy looked up at the stars appearing in the evening sky. Sighing, he closed his eyes, and knew no more.

**_~PJO~PJO~PJO~_**

Hazel was the one to find them after the battle. The world seemed to implode as the group of demigods looked upon the bodies of their friends...no, their family. Soon after they returned to Camp Half-Blood, the bodies of Percy and Annabeth were burned together under a shroud of pale blue, embroidered with a bright silver owl carrying a deep sea green trident.

The entire camp was in attendance, along with many from Camp Jupiter. Most of the Olympians were there as well, if only for a moment - with the exception of Hera (which no one complained about). Athena and Poseidon stood side-by-side, their feud put aside for the moment in the face of their mutual grief. The borders of the camp had been modified to allow the Chase and Jackson-Blofis families to attend as well.

Chiron looked over the crowd and realized exactly how many people his pupils had touched in their too-short lives. Their time had not been easy, he knew - demigods with their strength never have an easy time - and yet, they still touched the lives of everyone they crossed paths with - mortal, demigod, god, monster, or spirit. Their lives were brief, but they burned as bright as the sun. They may have passed, but they died together, as they lived. Chiron looked to the sky, where the first stars of the night were appearing.

"Farewell, my heroes."

**_~PJO~PJO~PJO~PJO~PJO~_**

**_So...yeah. I still have no idea where this came from. I don't usually write deathfics - at least not where the person stays dead - but this just...wrote itself. Please let me know what you think._**

**_Trekker_**


End file.
